


Надену красную рубашку

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: A Pál utcai fiúk | The Paul Street Boys - Molnár Ferenc, The Boys of Paul Street (1969 film)
Genre: AU: Немечек уполз | Nemecsek lives, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Novella, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, закос под лавбургер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Столкнем грустящего из-за застройки пустыря Немечека и мучающегося угрызениями совести Фери Ача, который ждет белобрысого паренька с подарком.
Relationships: Boka János/Geréb Dezső, Áts Ferenc/Nemecsek Ernő
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Надену красную рубашку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Felveszem a vörös ingem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931242) by [Wit131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wit131/pseuds/Wit131). 



> _Авторское примечание:_  
>  Очень короткий рассказ. Самая веселая вещь из всех, когда-либо мной написанных.
> 
> Сюжет книги
>     Мальчишки с улицы Пала воюют за пустырь с другой компанией мальчишек, называющих себя краснорубашечниками. Чтобы отстоять любимое место для игр, самому младшему и слабому мальчику, Эрнё Немечеку, приходится проявить настоящую доблесть и рискнуть здоровьем; победа одержана, но какой ценой? Несколько раз промокший и промерзший Немечек заболевает и умирает, а потом мальчишки узнают, что отбитый ими пустырь собираются застраивать. Конец.

Он не хотел верить, что всё кончено. Хотя прямо перед ним стояла табличка, на которой жирными красными буквами было написано: «Идет стройка. Вход воспрещен!»

Он поджал тонкие губы, отчего они сузились еще сильнее.

Борьба за пустырь, за любимый пустырь оказалась напрасной. Они победили краснорубашечников ценой тяжелой битвы; они наивно верили, что все останется по-старому. Когда ему стало лучше, и он уже не лежал целыми днями в кровати, Бока пришел и сообщил печальную новость: больше нет их любимого пустыря. Уже решено, что на этом клочке земли, на месте их второго дома построят доходный дом, прямо здесь, у него на глазах. Котлован уже залили бетоном, и продолжались работы по укладке фундамента. Строители выполняли свои монотонные действия. Опалубка и стягивающий бандаж уже обрисовывали форму будущего гигантского дома, про который еще ничего не было известно, но он уже его ненавидел всей душой. Он просто смотрел, бездельно наблюдал, как кирпичик за кирпичиком обращаются в ничто воспоминания о столь дорогом их ребячьим сердцам пустыре.

Он не мог поверить, что всему пришел конец.

Его взгляд затуманился. Лучи теплого раннего летнего солнца ласкали его кожу, будто пытаясь утешить. По щекам скатилась пара слез, упав в пыль под ногами.

Потеряли смысл и точно проработанный военный план Боки, и массовое производство песочных бомб, и все их приготовления к битве. Растворились в небытии их верность, выдержка, командная работа. Вся их история за один день покрылась туманом забвения.

И все же больнее всего было от того, что его совершенно напрасно трижды искупали в том пруду. От того, что он продолжал бессмысленную битву. И за что его вообще объявили героем? Уже не имело значения, что его имя переписали в протоколе сплошь большими буквами. Напрасно в конце он стал капитаном. Все звания потеряли свое значение, потому что их родина, которая, похоже, никогда им не принадлежала, проиграна. И он тоже проиграл на скоростных поворотах жизни.

У него сжалось сердце.

Он в последний раз взглянул на место, где когда-то лежали дровянки. Окончательно попрощался с милым пустырем, с которым было связано столько дорогих воспоминаний. После этого, опустив голову, он отправился домой, небесно-голубыми глазами выбирая путь по брусчатке.

***

У дверей дома стоял высокий широкоплечий загорелый парень. Он вертел головой влево-вправо, хмурил брови, и казалось, будто он кого-то ждет. Его кроваво-красная рубашка привлекала внимание прохожих. В руках он теребил странный, замотанный в газетную бумагу сверток.

Немечек не боялся его. Больше не боялся. Однажды он его уже победил, да и сейчас каждое движение Фери Ача выдавало неуверенность, поэтому Немечек решительными шагами двинулся в его сторону.

И они впервые оказались друг напротив друга спустя много недель после великой битвы.

— Не меня ищешь? — окликнул он Фери Ача, не найдя другого объяснения присутствию того.

— Немечек! — Ореховый взгляд Фери смягчился, характерная резкость голоса исчезла без следа, более того, он излучал какое-то неопознаваемое чувство, когда произнес имя бывшего рядового. Он сделал глубокий вдох и заговорил. — Я... да. Твоя мама сказала, что тебя нет дома. Я подумал, что подожду снаружи, — от волнения Фери говорил больше, чем надо. С ним такое бывало, хоть и редко. Немечек с интересом наблюдал. Его глаза странно блестели, и у Фери мелькнула мысль, что пару минут назад мальчик мог из-за чего-то плакать. Он слегка прикусил язык и после этого продолжил. — Знаешь, я давно хотел тебе кто-то сказать, но мне всё не хватало смелости. — Он неосознанно блуждал взглядом по неровной почве, но вдруг осознал, насколько это невежливо, и быстро взяв себя в руки, посмотрел Немечеку в глаза. — Мне ужасно стыдно за то, что мы тебя тогда окунали, — выдавил он. Фери больше ничего не сказал, да и не хотел, оправдываться не было смысла. Факты. Сплошь голые факты. Сейчас нужны только они. — Ты чуть не умер из-за меня, — прошептал он, левой рукой зарывшись в свои короткие, темные волосы. Произнести это вслух было как ножом по сердцу. — Если бы ты из-за меня умер, я бы...

— Но я же выздоровел, — перебил Немечек. В уголках его губ таилась скрытая улыбка, а в глазах виднелся блеск гордости, который ни с чем не спутаешь.

Из сердца Фери Ача в мгновение ока пропал кинжал, и рана перестала кровоточить. Она начала срастаться.

— И правда, — у него высохли губы, и получилось едва слышно, поэтому он кивнул, соглашаясь. Фери попытался сглотнуть, чтобы вернуть себе способность говорить. Он протянул руку и положил свою огромную ладонь на светлые вихры мальчика. Его пальцы гладко скользили между золотистыми локонами. — Ты и правда выздоровел. — Губы Фери растянулись в широкой улыбке, а из глаз полились слезы облегчения.

Немечек еще никогда не видел его улыбки. Он застыл перед воротами, а неизведанные доселе части его души внезапно ожили. Неожиданно его охватило тепло, о причинах которого он пока не подозревал.

Фери быстрым движением вытер слезы рукавом. Он почувствовал, что маленький белобрысый мальчишка отпустил ему его грех. Этим солнечным летним вечером он получил прощение. Фери глубоко вдохнул пештский воздух.

Затем он убрал руку с покрытой мягкими волосами макушки, бессильно уронив ее. Вторую руку он хотел убрать в карман. И тогда опомнился.

— Я принес это тебе, — протянул он белобрысому какой-тозагадочный сверток. Под его пальцами кое-где стерлись буквы, сделав отдельные слова нечитабельными. — В подарок, — пояснил он. — Можешь не брать, если не хочешь, — быстро добавил он, но Немечек уже не слушал его. Он осторожно выпутал мягкий предмет из страниц прошлонедельной газеты. Газету он запихал в карман брюк и теперь удивленно рассматривал оставшуюся у него в руках аккуратно сложенную ярко-красную ткань.

— Но почему? — вопросительно посмотрел он на Фери.

Потому что ты мне нравишься. Нравится твоя смелость. Но это ты и сам должен знать, ведь я уже говорил это там, в Ботаническом саду. Хотя ты, наверное, не помнишь, тебя же лихорадило. Знаешь, мне нравится твоя верность, любовь к родине, честность и невинность. Я дарю тебе это, потому что хотел бы, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне.

— Потому что красный — символ смелости. И я не знаю никого, кто был бы смелее тебя, — ответил Фери. — Ты столкнулся со смертью и даже тогда не сдался. Даже тогда не испугался. И в итоге победил. — Он пожал плечами, а его глаза лучились гордостью.

Немечек почувствовал, как сгорает от стыда. Фери Ач ужасно ошибается. Он еще как боялся! Боялся, что оставит родителей одних — самых лучших и самых любящих родителей в мире, которым он стольким обязан и лучше которых не пожелаешь. Боялся, что потеряет друзей и пустырь. Боялся, что его навеки поглотит тьма, что он навеки останется один, и все о нем забудут. Ужас сковывал все его тело, которое бесконечно долго горело в лихорадке и тонуло в поту. Часы, дни, недели — сколько он так провел? Кто знает. Он впадал в усталое бессознательное состояние, бродил где-то вдалеке от реальности, и у него перед глазами мелькали быстро сменяющиеся образы пустыря, красно-зеленого флага, Боки, нападающего со спины Гереба, Лесика, который по ложному обвинению записал его имя в протокол общества по жеванию замазки, красной рубашки, насильного купания в ледяной воде.

Но стоило признать, что он действительно победил. Он и сам не знал, как. Остаточные симптомы упрямой пневмонии уже превратились в мрачные, но не представляющие серьезной опасности кошмары, иногда мучающие его вновь и вновь.

Сердце Немечека билось в горле, глаза жгли слезы. Он сдерживал их как мог.

Немечек улыбнулся, растопив в себе страхи и печальные моменты прошлого. От этой улыбки ноги Фери ослабли, в желудке возник комок, и он почувствовал желание горячо обнять мальчика.

— Знаешь, что меня наконец-то повысили до капитана?

Фери кивнул. После битвы Бока все ему рассказал.

— Пустырь проигран, раньше я все равно не мог отказаться от звания, о котором не верил, что вообще могу его достичь. Я просто хотел перестать быть рядовым. Быть единственным рядовым было болезненно. Знаешь, Фери, я получил намного больше, но в то же время очень многое потерял. — Он покачал головой и на мгновение грустно улыбнулся. — Сегодня я попрощаюсь с этим званием. Мое последнее действие как капитана — заключение мира с тобой, с представителем ужасных краснорубашечников. Я с благодарностью принимаю твой подарок.

Он снял свой тонкий пиджак и остался в простой белой рубашке, стоя перед Фери, который зачарованно смотрел в небесно-голубые глаза. Почему-то тот казался счастливым, когда когда щуплое тело Немечека облачилось в красную рубашку, которая пришлась ему впору, как влитая. Сердце Фери билось, словно сумасшедшее.

— Отлично смотрится, — сказал Фери и, поддавшись чувству, горячо обнял хрупкого мальчишку, который почти потерялся на фоне успокаивающей защиты широкой груди. Потом Немечек поднял тонкие руки и решительно повторил движение более крупного и сильного краснорубашечника. Они чувствовали биение сердец друг друга.

***

С другой стороны от ворот, укрытые стеной, прятались два мальчика. Тайно, с полным единодушием они следили за каждым движением Фери и Эрнё.

— А мне он красную рубашку так и не дал, — обиженно прошептал Гереб. — Я всегда выделялся среди них, они меня не принимали, — пожаловался он.

— Потому что ты был непрошенным гостем. Который уже однажды предал, и, кто знает, на какие еще чудовищные вещи способен, — с серьезным лицом пояснил Бока. — Потерянное доверие очень сложно вернуть.

Дежё помрачнел. Он прислонился спиной к стене, его губы скривились, а взгляд опустился на редкую траву. Гереб прекрасно знал, что ошибся. Но он уже попросил прощения и всерьез, искренне пожалел о предательстве. Неужели он никогда не сможет исправить ошибку?

— Да ладно, Дежё, не смотри так печально, — Бока сел рядом и погладил рукой лицо Гереба. — Ты же знаешь, что я больше не сержусь. Остальные тоже. Но признай: Немечек особенный. Его Фери сам позвал к себе, уже дважды. А ты ему нужен как собаке пятая нога.

Гереб фыркнул, стряхивая с себя прикосновение Боки.

— Счастливый парень этот Немечек. И красную рубашку по фигуре получил, и ты его особенным называешь...

— Ревнуешь, Дежё? — приподнял одну бровь Бока.

— Да с чего бы! — вскинулся тот, услышав безосновательное обвинение. — Не ревную, — сказал он значительно тише. — В общем-то, мне красный и не идет.

Бока, усмехнувшись, переплел пальцы с пальцами покрасневшего Гереба. И подумал, что красный тому очень даже идет.


End file.
